


Daughter of Men

by sarriathmg



Series: DC kink meme prompts (fills or inspired by) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: dckinkmeme, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Father Todd, Female Jason Todd, Jason Todd is a nun, Nuns, Object Insertion, Panty Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: “What do you want?” The nun asked tensely, “what have you done with Sister Mary?”Richard didn’t answer. Instead, he smiled, flashing a row of his pearly white teeth at her as he stared, menace rising out of every pore.The sister’s eyes went wide with both fear and anger. In that moment, she knew.“I come to answer your prayers, Sister Jay,” Talon calmly said, “and I have a message for you.”ForDC kink meme-Talon! Dick/Fem! Father Todd. Talon is on a mission that's close by to a church, and there, he happens to see a very gorgeous nun. Talon, after the mission should pay her a visit and have fun with her.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC kink meme prompts (fills or inspired by) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	Daughter of Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [人类的女儿](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676863) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> I am the last person I expect to write for the kink meme, yet here I am.
> 
> I just can't stop thinking about Dark Grayson corrupting a nun (and female Father Todd, no less!).
> 
> Like most of my stories, there will be art, and they are located at the very end of the text.
> 
> [The prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=567294#cmt567294):
> 
> _Talon is on a mission that's close by to a church, and there, he happens to see a very gorgeous nun. Talon, after the mission should pay her a visit and have fun with her. Any con is acceptable_
> 
> _No scat and no excessive gore. Anything else I won't mind, though. I'd like to see a bit of an impregnation kink if that is alright_
> 
> The tags tell you what you're in for! There's also gonna be a lot of religious imageries in here. I tried with the impregnation kink, not sure how I did though.
> 
> edit: can't believe I forgot the first time I posted this, thanks to [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess) for betaeing this for me!

_And it came to pass when the children of men had multiplied that in those days were born unto them beautiful and comely daughters. And the angels, the children of the heaven, saw and lusted after them, and said to one another: 'Come, let us choose us wives from among the children of men and beget us children.'_

__

__

_\--------------------------------------------Enoch 6: 1-2_

Talon had his palm over the old woman’s mouth before she could scream. The nun’s cries for help were instantly muffled, her eyes went wide with shock. Talon smirked down at her. He raised his index finger to his lips and mockingly shushed her, amber irises flashing in the darkness, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with delight. He hoisted her up, relishing in her desperate struggles for a moment, letting her feet kick out in the air before he finally snapped her neck. The woman didn’t even groan, only a piercing crack sounded the moment her spine broke and her body went limp in his hands.

There were no witnesses thanks to the late hour, the corridors dark and empty. The building was quiet, and the only illumination came from a light leaching out under the door of a distant dorm.

Gently settling the body down onto the ground, Talon straightened up, flexing his shoulders and making them crack. He snapped his neck to the left and then the right, moving out his knotted muscles. Standing tall, chin tilted, Talon breathed in the air of the monastery, practically shaking with excitement. He bounced on the balls of his feet like an enthusiastic schoolboy.

The halls were dark now. At an earlier hour, when he’d come here during the day, he had seen what it was like when the light of the sun seeped through the windows like heavenly rays. There were the chirping of birds and footsteps of the nuns, heels clicking and black robes shuffling as they walked in and out of the monastery. There were also prayers, chanted by the pious women who resided in this place. Everything that made a sinner’s heart sing.

And the novice he saw - that particularly pretty one aged no more than twenty, with her black hair braided and pinned under her veil and deep-blue eyes like the ocean. The one with a bold expression on her face and a curious white streak just above her hairline, peeking out from under the coif.

She’s why he’s here now. Here in this place of worship, where a corrupted soul like Talon would never step foot otherwise.

Talon never visited churches; he never liked listening to the priests talk about salvation and faith and everything preposterous. He would never have come here if not for his mission, and Talon was thankful that he did. Otherwise, he’d never have met her.

Her room was not far from here. Talon had made sure to map out the whole monastery before tonight’s visit, marking out the route that would take him directly to her chambers. She shared it with one other woman - the one he had just done away with seconds ago. Talon walked, silent like a cat, through the straight corridor to the exact location of the sister’s room. 

The door was not completely shut, warm light poured forth from the crack. No sounds were audible except the faint, calm breaths of one person, easy to detect with his heightened hearing. His angel was alone.

Talon wrapped his hand over the edge of the door, one finger after another, metal-trimmed claws catching the light from a lamp inside the room. He pulled the wooden board open, slowly, savoring the moment of anticipation, silent except for the slightest creak from the hinges. Bathed in the warmth of the lamplight, Talon calmly stepped into the room.

It was small and modest, lacking in any decorations or excess personal belongings. A wooden drawer stood between two single beds, a lamp on each side with only one of which turned on. There was a single picture of the Virgin and Christ hanging above of one of the beds, no bigger than a pocketbook. Otherwise, the walls were bare and the sheets on the bed were neat. Quiet and unassuming.

Everything except the nun herself. The sister was kneeling beside the nightstand under the incandescent lamplight, praying. Her copy of the bible was seated on her lap, and a wooden rosary was clutched in her folded hands.

The gorgeous seraph was wrapped in a loose black gown that smoothed out every curvature of her body. Her pale skin displayed just the faintest freckles under the orange light of the lamp. Her veil was white, and the entirety of her neck and her pinned hair was covered by a neatly worn coif, allowing only a few white strands to peek through at the front with only a hint of the lush black locks hidden beneath. When she heard him enter, her face turned towards him and alarm found its way into those deep blue eyes. She looked chaste and pure in her demeanor, but something in her eyes told Talon that she was anything but innocent or naive.

“Who are you?” She asked. Her voice sounded young, but grounded. A fierce girl she was, and that inner strength of hers made Richard’s blood boil.

He closed the door behind him gently so as not to make any noise, and slowly took off his goggles, letting his loose black hair fall and his golden irises raise to meet her cautious, but inquisitive eyes.

Talon took a few steps forward and took satisfaction in the way the sister tensed up, her knuckles growing pale with the flexing of her fingers, ready in a kind of fight-or-flight response in case he tried anything.

It wouldn’t do her any good.

Talon stopped a yard or so away from her, her eyes following him. They never left his face as the sister struggled to hold her ground.

Talon knew what she was seeing. A well-built, unmasked young man in his mid-twenties with jet-black hair neatly parted at the side and unnatural amber irises. Richard was well-built, his muscled body looked amazing in the black gold-trimmed uniform. He knew that he was gorgeous, considered the epitome of male beauty by more than a few. But she was pure and holy, seemingly immune to his charms and good looks. He pondered the effect his appearance could have on her, and whether it could corrupt her holiness, like the way the serpent did.

“What do you want?” The nun asked tensely, “what have you done with Sister Mary?” 

Richard didn’t answer. Instead, he smiled, flashing a row of his pearly white teeth at her as he stared, menace rising out of every pore.

The sister’s eyes went wide with both fear and anger. In that moment, she knew.

“I come to answer your prayers, Sister Jay,” Talon calmly said, “and I have a message for you.”

What happened next happened so fast that it was hard to see. The young woman suddenly stood up, her black robe flaring out with her movement, a glaring dagger already in her hand.

Talon ducked as one of the desk lamps was promptly thrown at him, crashing loudly into the wall. In a moment Sister Jay was in front of him, her dagger raised high for a death blow.

Richard was impressed. The girl managed a few swings before he caught her wrist, one even ventured dangerously close to his cheek. He easily overpowered her, however, and in no time had her arm in one hand with her neck in the other, his gloved hand closing in on her windpipe, tight enough to subdue but not enough to choke.

“A dagger, sister?” Talon sneered, “in this holy place?”

The nun looked up at him through her white bangs, there’s a fire in her eyes, which she used to hide her fear.

“You learn to be prepared and sleep with one eye open when you’ve been living in Gotham your whole life,” she answered, apparently trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Richard’s eyes narrowed, but he spoke with amusement. “Are you, now?” He said, increasing the pressure he had around her neck, the rubber pads of his gloves digging into her flesh and making her gasp for breath.

The hand around Sister Jay’s arm crawled upwards until Talon had her wrist and hand tightly wrapped in his own. Her entire limb was shaking, both from exertion and anxiousness. Richard slowly increased his strength, making this a game and savoring the gradually horrified look slowly overtaking her face. His insistence eventually won out and she dropped the dagger with a grunt of pain. Talon forcibly pulled her arm over to his lips, pulling down the black loose sleeve of the nun’s habit, and gently kissed the naked forearm in an act of mockery.

She was quiet and unrelenting. Though completely in his mercy, Sister Jay did not scream or beg. Her body was tense when Talon pulled her to him, trying to dig her heels into the ground in a futile effort to stop it, but one of his sudden and forceful tows compelled her to relent. Talon had the nun in his arms in no time and he started to caress her in gentle gestures, her body strained, every fiber trying to resist his advances.

The first thing Richard did was pull down the novitiate veil from her head, revealing the head of raven hair braided into a bun, which he fixated on. The sister was shaking as Richard leaned forward, burying his nose into her bang and took an inhale of her sweet scent, relishing in both her strength and her fear.

“Dedicating your life to Him was a pity for a pretty young thing like you,” he whispered, “you should be dedicating your prayers to someone who has more to give.”

“It won’t be you,” the woman spat.

Sister Jay tried to resist when Richard grabbed a handful of her skirt and lifted it up, rough gloves running up the inside of her smooth thighs. He made it slow, fingers only gently grazing the flesh as his hand slowly moved upwards into the heat of the forbidden fruit, pushing up her black tunic as he did so. 

The sister gasped when he reached his destination, hand resting only half an inch away from the edge of her panties. It stayed there for a while, awaiting any reaction from her. Sister Jay had her teeth clenched tight and her head turned the other way, her face flushing with anger. Richard grabbed her jaw to make her face him and placed a dominating kiss onto her lips. He forcefully sucked her bottom lip, until it was red and plump with blood.

The heat between Sister Jay’s thighs was heavenly and her breasts were big and soft under her dress. Her hips were wide beneath her hourglass waist. Richard had chosen her for her body as much as he had chosen her for her looks and mannerisms. 

The sister was starting to wriggle when Talon let go of her jaw. He had her securely wrapped in his arms while he started to undo her robe, pulling with so much strength that her buttons went loose and flew, leaving the front of the tunic undone. Talon reached under her simple bra with one hand and cupped the soft breast, invading her lips with increased possessiveness. Talon gently pinched the nipple, making it turn hard. Sister Jay whimpered. Her body went still as if resigning to her fate, making it especially surprising to Richard when he suddenly felt a sting.

There’s a metallic taste on his bottom lip after he let go of the girl. Richard licked at it, took a few moments to assess what had just happened, then he threw his head back and croaked out a laugh.

Such strength in someone so seemingly soft. Richard loved it.

His hand moved upwards, resting on her flat belly beneath her robe and said, “I’m going to fill you up, sister. I’m going to make you full of my fruit.”

“Let go of me,” the sister bit out, still acting feral, despite her entrapment. “Go back to the hole you crawled out of, whoever you are.”

Richard only laughed. 

“What happened to your manners?” He caressed the skin on her belly with his thumb, gentle as if she was already with his child. He ignored her wriggles to get away as he whispered, “you’ll know me as Richard, your dark messenger. And I have something I want to give you.”

This thumb pressed in on the skin of her belly until it’s hard enough to bruise. He kissed her again on the mouth, smudging his blood on her lips. Sister Jay tried to struggle but Richard’s hold was unrelenting, strengthened with a euphoric feeling of gratification. He tasted her, his blood on her lips, the tenderness of her body in his arms, and the soft skin hidden beneath the thick and rough nun’s robe. This sweetness that came from one who had dedicated their entire life to holiness was all someone like him desired. One might even call it fate, with how easily his eyes had settled on her when he was at the church earlier, and how fast his resolution was set.

When his hand finally reached the intimate region beneath her skirt, the gloved fingers sinking into the slit over simple panties, Talon was not even surprised to find the area already moist. He started to run his fingers up and down in the crack and the sister’s body immediately became boneless. The nun whined, her head was almost slipping off of Talon’s shoulder, and his arms seemed to be the only thing holding her up.

“That’s right, sister,” Richard whispered in her ear with a mixture of both comfort and dark intent, “give your body to me and allow your spirit to become free.”

The act was stopped when a sudden knock sounded from the door, making both of them jump.

Talon snapped his head back, suddenly still, not unlike an owl right before his hunt.

The knock came, stopped for a couple of seconds, then started up again.

“Sister Jay?”

It sounded like an older woman, perhaps another nun.

Richard had to force down a curse. Still having the woman’s body trapped in his arms, he reached into his belt for a sharp knife, adeptly turning it in his hand, and waited.

The knock came again.

“Sister Jay? Are you in there?”

Sister Jay was biting her lips, trying not to make a sound with Talon’s fingers still between her legs, putting pressure on the wet slit. Her neglect in answering the call only made the knocker act more frantic.

More knocks came, this time a lot louder than before.

“I heard a sound,” the nun said, “are you okay in there?”

Talon leaned in and whispered in the girl’s ear, “Well? Answer her. We don’t want to keep the sister waiting now, do we?”

It was amusing to see the conflicting emotions flash across Sister Jay’s face. He knew she struggled between the choices, but he also knew that ultimately she would not tell.

“’m- okay,” Sister Jay finally spoke, voice shaking, but she soon composed herself and was able to finish the sentence with more poise, “I accidentally knocked down the lamp. It’s… it’s fixed now.”

Richard could hear whomever outside audibly relax from the sound of Jay’s voice.

“Is Sister Mary with you?” The nun followed by asking.

Jay almost cried out as Richard’s fingers forced farther into her slit and started to run up and down. But she was able to stifle her moan and answer, “Yes. We are just about to retire to bed.”

“Good night, then, sisters,” the old nun said.

“G’d night,” Jay answered, voice so strained one might even think she was about to cry.

There was some shuffling, and an annoyingly long silence, before Talon heard footsteps leaving. He stayed, still as an owl, until even the barest hint of echo was gone.

Sister Jay was practically sobbing when he turned his attention back to her. Her eyes were downcast and her shoulders trembled, but her tears stayed inside her and her expression was aloof.

Pulling her black robe down from her shoulders, Richard placed a kiss against the crook of her neck.

“Good call, sister,” he said, his kisses trailing down onto her shoulder.

“You’ll burn in hell,” the girl said through clenched teeth, “there’s no way I’d submit-”

“Oh, but, sister,” Richard’s lips curled up into a cruel smirk despite the gentleness of his actions, tugging a bit at her braided bun until the small black pins went loose. He undid them, running his fingers through the strands to free her natural locks from their confines of the braids. “No one will ever take care of you like I will.”

The sister tried to kick when her balance was lost. Talon hauled her up and carried her to her bed like some twisted marriage ritual, then set her down on her back. Talon had both of her wrists in his hand as he started to undo the rest of her robe, peeling away the heavy black fabric to reveal the pale flushing flesh underneath like a child would with a Christmas present.

The robe went completely undone, as did the skirt underneath. Jay tried to kick out with her bare legs but Talon simply hauled them onto one of his shoulders, lifting her full hips in the process. Then, he pulled off the panties she was wearing. They were grey and made of cotton; simple, modest, and unassuming. Not something that could be considered sexy in the conventional sense, but Talon loved it. The chastity of it, the indication of how she dedicated her life to her faith instead of human desires, tainted by the spot of wetness where the slick of arousal had made its way onto the fabric. He pulled them off of her ankles and bundled them in his gloved hands, then brought them to his nose and lips, and took a deep inhale as he savored her unique scent.

Crumbling the piece of undergarment in his hand, Talon took off his gloves, one after the other. He took a minute to savor the picture before him - the sister lying on her back with her hips up, her chest heaved with both anger and embarrassment, her skin flushing a rosy pink, her eyes glassy. Richard pressed one of his fingers between the slit of her pussy, already shiny with slick, so much so that it’s almost dripping. He ran his fingers up and down, letting them drench in her wetness as he brought the slick up to circle around her clitoris, which was already starting to engorge with arousal.

It didn’t take much probing at all for his finger to enter her. It slid in like it's moving through grease and the sister’s body arched up, her trembling lips parted into a silent scream. She had stopped her struggles moments ago, and it seemed that every stroke of his finger shot waves of pleasure up her body and made her more compliant. Talon inserted more fingers and worked her out, curving and rolling them among the twists and turns of her passage, doing so slowly and patiently. Then he pulled out his dripping fingers and leaned in for a kiss, his lips lingering at the corner of her mouth.

“The Holy Spirit will come to you, sister,” Talon quoted as he straightened back up, caressing Sister Jay’s smooth thighs with his hand. “And the power of the Most High will overshadow you. Therefore, the holy child developing inside you will be called the Son of God.”

Jay gasped at his words. She then whimpered and buried her face behind her hands, revealing her flushing neck. Her rosy, kissable lips parted and uttered out a few words, and it didn’t take long before Talon recognized them to be prayers. Despite her seeming reluctance, he saw that her nipples were erect and her pussy slicker than before. Claiming her and her womb would be easy from here.

“Say your prayers then,” Richards said as he pulled his throbbing cock out and gave it a few strokes. He lined it up to her moist cunt.

“I am your dark messenger, sister,” he said, before slowly pushing himself in. It felt like riding down a slide, the act made easy by the nun's wetness. It’s tight, but not so tight that the penetration could hurt her. Richard pushed in all the way, as deep as he could go, before starting to slide out again, his cock shiny with her slick.

Then Richard punched in with a little more force, causing the girl’s prayers to hitch in her throat and jostling her body up against the headboard. The bed creaked loudly below her.

Talon took a deep breath, feeling lost in the tight warmth of her passage, feeling her involuntary clenching around him. He did it again, and again, going faster and deeper every time until he could feel the rim of her cervix touching the head of his cock. He attacked it, making it his mission to invade her womb. His head clouded with both pleasure and excitement.

The sister kept praying but it was clear that it was becoming harder and harder for her to focus. The nun’s breath was catching in her throat and her voice trembled with the assault. Tears were forming in her heavy-lidded eyes, the wetness caught on her lashes and started to form into tiny little water droplets.

Richard took a deep breath and imagined his cum invading that womb and leaving her with his fruit, planting his unholy seed into his earthly wife. He imagined the children they would have, her belly growing big for him as she was filled with both his cum and his offspring.

“Yes, sister,” Talon said in low whispers between thrusts, smiling despite sweating from exertion. “I will have you all to myself. Your body and soul, and any children you will ever have. All _mine._ I will mark you with my seed over and over again. I will see you grow big for me.”

He rested one of his hands onto her belly and felt it bulging slightly with his huge cock pushing into her. He felt up her womb, where the chamber was. Sister Jay whimpered, her prayers starting to sound desperate.

Talon came for the first time, shooting his load deep inside of her. He was so filled with ecstasy that his hardness hardly went down. Jay was crying into the pillow, her face flushing, yet still unwilling to give herself over to him, broken prayers still coming out of her plump lips.

Talon wiped at her tears, gently kissed her lips. He started up again not long after.

The sound of Jay’s sobs grew louder with the creaking of the bed as Richard pushed her body up, thrusting into her body again as he held both of her bare legs towards her chest. Her naked breasts were bouncing with the force, the pink and erect nipples looking lewd and inviting. Richard took one into his hand and kneaded it, feeling the soft flesh denting beneath his fingers. He folded her body up until her pussy was facing up. He thrust into her, burying himself as deep as he could go until he felt the pressure of her cervix on the tip of his cock.

He kept thrusting into Jay’s pussy, the position making it extremely easy for him to reach deep. Sister Jay’s knees were almost touching the pillow beside her head, and her legs and toes curled up with each one of his pushes. Talon savored her, looking up as he kept pounding into her, and finding himself staring directly at the framed picture of Mary and Christ hanging above the headboard of her bed. The Virgin in her robe of Marian blue with one side pulled off her shoulder, revealing her naked breast from which the baby Jesus nursed.

He imagined the sister’s belly swelling up with his child, and her breasts doing the same with milk. He leaned down to suck on one, nibbling then softly biting the flesh on her breast before moving to the nipple. The sister let out a long moan, her body writhed under him and her wrists tensed up beneath his hand. It was that moment when she reached her climax, her pussy contracting around his cock in rapid successions, stimulating a jolt of pleasure to rush through him. Talon cums again, releasing his cum into her womb.

The sister’s orgasm gradually eased off and she heaved. She tried to fight and get off of the bed when Talon pulled out of her. He kept her in place, one of his hands closing tighter around her wrists and the other found a sheathed knife from his belt, flipped it around so its handle was pointing directly at her opening, and pushed the handle into her body.

Jay’s cry was weak and dampened by her tears, but the handle made it in, slightly thinner than Richard’s shaft though it’s a lot harder and was bumpy with dents made for easier grip. It made it in all the way until the guard was pushed up against her pussy. Richard kissed the inside of her thigh.

“It’ll keep my cum in you,” he said, “until I can do it again.”

Jay twisted her hips, trying to push him off of her. Talon made sure to lock her body in place, ducking as she tried to kick him. The girl was not a powerless virgin who had never been intimate with another person. There’s something alluringly rough about her that spoke of the streets of Gotham. Probably where she was from before she had found her faith.

It took another a dozen or so minutes before Talon was hard again. He slowly pulled the handle out of the girl’s cunt, now shiny and slick. He brought it over to his lips and licked the slick off of it, making sure that he caught the way it made her face blush and brows furrow. He put the knife back into his belt, then took his place again, slowly pushing his cock into that sweet heat of her passage again, now wet and even slicker than before.

“Do you like it when I do this, Sister Jay?” Richard asked before he started his movements again. “You are so slick for me, so ready to give me babies. You’re being bad, sister, and aren’t you enjoying the way I ravish you and do what I like to your pussy?” 

Jay stared daggers at him despite the tears lingering in her eyes. She parted her soft lips, but she couldn’t make any recognizable words come out.

Richard used her again and again, as many times as he was able to manage, making sure that he’d shoot his cum deep into her every time. He stuffed her with the handle of the knife whenever he finished, then pulled it out of her to start all over again. Jay had to be sore with the way Talon was using her, the pain was evident on her face, but she bit her lips to stop herself from whining until she drew blood. Richard leaned in and cleaned the blood off of her lips, and kept going.

He did it so many times that he’d lost count. He did it until he could feel her belly starting to swell up with his cum mimicking the look of a real pregnancy. Richard relished the sight, placing his palm flat on her belly and felt the bulge, imagining it swelling with babies. He leaned down and kissed it.

“Sister, look how big you’re becoming for me,” Talon said. Jay groaned at that, then another wave of orgasm hit her again.

By the time Talon tired himself out it was the deepest part of the night. Jay was lying on her back, hair sticky with sweat and clothes scattered in a complete wreck. The thick liquid of Talon’s cum was leaking out of her, so he pushed the handle in for one last time as he waited it out.

Talon wiped at Sister Jay’s tears as he waited for the minutes to pass, then he pulled his gloves back onto himself, one by one.

“I’ll be back for you, beautiful,” he promised, flashing teeth and voice tainted with a sinister intent, “I will come for you, again, and again, and again. Wait for me and watch out for the shadows. I shall be back and I shall claim my prize.”

He then finally pulled the handle out of her and placed the knife back into his belt. He took the bundled up piece of underwear and stowed it away, too. Jay was on the verge of tears, hiding her face behind her folded arms.

The only thing she uttered was, “Leave, you bastard.”

And that’s what Talon did. In a moment he was gone like the wind, leaving nothing behind but a gaping door to the shadowy hallway, and left on the bed the sister and the shocking evidence of his deed.


End file.
